


all things go

by ackersmjth



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 14:24:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19230916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ackersmjth/pseuds/ackersmjth
Summary: the harsh winter didn't reach commander's and captain's room





	all things go

Nowadays the mornings are dark and cold and it doesn't change within the day going. The white snowflakes keep falling from the sky, leaving a thick layer of down on the walls, the temperature quickly hits zero and it keeps getting lower. The anticipated harsh winter finally set herself in between the walls and days later the main heads in the headquarters announced winter break in scouting legion.

 

A few days ago they came back from a long expedition that luckily ended with a success. The deaths among soldiers were minimum and the new areas were cleaned from titans. Everything went smoothly according to the commander's Erwin genius plan and with the hope rising in every participated soldier the winter break started with a positive ambience.

 

It was the reason why people were walking with smiles on their faces and the headquarters were more lively. The thoughts of meeting families, going back home for holidays.

 

"Should we invite someone?" Erwin asked, holding a bottle of wine and two paper bags filled with delicatessen in one arm. His hair, slickly pushed back with hair pomade were now a place for snowflakes to lay down and freeze between the blonde strands.

 

Hanji stood on her tippy toes, leaned towards the commander's ear and hung herself on his shoulder. "Can I invite Moblit? We talked long time ago about spending the evening together,"

 

"Naturally," Erwin hummed, walking with chest pushed forward and a natural smile resting on his lips. Always keeping the posture worth of the perfect commander. "Levi, do you want to invite someone?"

 

"Not really," He said simply, walking firstly, the commander and squad leader following him behind. The pavement he was stepping on was covered with thin ice and despite being cautious, Levi slipped on it. The strong arm of the commander was there to catch him just in time and hold him. 

 

"Be careful, Levi," He said warmly and Hanji laughed at the back loudly, had to hold onto her stomach.

 

"Shut your trap four eyes," Levi hissed and lowered chin to hide it in the collar of his coat, hiding the small embarrassment.

 

"Wait," Erwin said firmly and loud and both of his companions immediately stopped. Levi turned on his heels, the irritation was simply to read between his thin brows and the look he gave the commander. The temperature hit minus twelve today and the scouting legion's coats weren't the warmest ones, yet he was standing in the middle of the street cause Erwin decided so.

 

He kept searching for something in the paper bag and when he found it - an immediately smile popped up, showing small wrinkles around his lips.

 

"Here," The taller man approached Levi and threw a silk fabric on the captain's neck. He began to tie it nicely around the cold, exposed neck and tried to make it look like the handkerchief the captain usually tugs to his shirt's collar, but warmer version.

 

Levi quickly got bored, he found a better thing to do - to watch Erwin, like this, when he's focused. And he didn't hide it, he just stared how the snow falls to Erwin's long eyelashes and how he blinks it away and then squints the big eyebrows when Levi moves his head making it harder to cooperate. 

 

"Stay still," He said quietly under the nose, softly and chuckled when Levi rolled eyes at him. "Patience," Erwin added, making the captain smirk, not the nicest words were pressing on the tip of his tongue but he bite it when Erwin took a small step back to give him a glance, it fits very well.

 

He quickly looked up, to meet Levi's eyes and the confidence and cockiness in them suddenly disappeared. His eyes dropped to the ice on pavement and Erwin chuckled at him. _Damnit_. Levi cursed under the red nose.

 

The taller man again brutally went through Levi's very personal space, tugging the silk fabric under Levi's chin like a child, just to make sure it covers all the skin.

 

"It's unnecessary," Levi commented, eyes blinking simply and kept moving on the face up close his. He could hear the commander breathing and the small Hms whenever he smiled. His fingers rubbed the delicate fabric of the scarf he bought for the captain, accidentally caught him staring at it.

 

"It is," Erwin cut him off like that. Tightening the scarf, fingers touching by natural accidents Levi's skin, jawline and ear and it was done. It added him a charm making the commander glance more often in captains way.

 

When they began to move in a column again, Levi felt like the warmth started to spread on his whole body. 

 

"It's pretty," Hanji said quietly in the back, her voice soft, the same with expression towards the commander and his kindness. 

 

Erwin hummed, pleased. 

 

 

 

"Alright, let's meet in here in one hour,"

 

"Get Moblit Hans,"

 

"Yes, yes. I will see you later boys,"

 

She waved at the both of them and disappeared behind the doors from her room. Some doors later, Levi followed Erwin to the small, two-roomed flat they shared, it was empty for months due to their absence and constantly travelling.

 

Erwin left the bottle of wine on the table with other things he and Levi bought at the market. It was a pay day and the beginning of the winter break and maybe because of that, a calm feeling was resting in both of the men chests.

 

_"A month longer to live, huh,"_

 

Levi said out loud day earlier in the headquarters making only Erwin chuckle.

 

He took off his long coat, hanging it next to Erwin's one and left the scarf there too. He rolled the sleeves of his loosened shirt and looked around the room, could see the dust flying in the air. "I should clean up this place, the cleaning service was slacking off yet again,"

 

"Can I help you with anything?"

  
  
The commander asked warmly, seeing Levi putting on a fabric, white gloves.

 

He glanced shortly at Erwin, standing with his spine perfectly straight, shoulders broad and hands tucked behind his back.

 

"I'll be fine," Levi said finally and turned around.

 

 

 

They met the promised hour later in the hall in the basement with the table full of food and cups later replaced with glasses with wine.

  
"Oh shush, I haven't eaten this much in forever!" Hanji said out loud, showing off how roundy her yet flat stomach got. Levi scold her right away, making her sit down.

  
"Indeed. I'm worried about my shape this winter. If we keep going like that during this break I might gain a lot of weight," The commander continued.

  
Hanji waved her hand in the air. "Don't worry, Erwin. That would never happen, I will keep an eye on us!"

  
And of course, Hanji and Erwin were the first ones who got tipsy from the wine. They acted and looked similar, noses and cheeks red and mouth couldn't stay shut for longer than a minute. They kept laughing at things a normal person wouldn't making Levi rolls his eyes and Moblit laugh nervously, swimming in his sweat.

  
"Hanji captain! Please get down!" Moblit screamed loudly, shaking his hands in the air while Hanji climbed on top of the shaky, old table trying to sing a song she heard some time ago.

Levi used that chance to lean towards the Erwin and got his attention fully to himself.

  
Beside the drunkenness of the commander, he still acted very kindly and caring towards Levi. Asking if he wants another portion, if he's cold or if he's sleepy.

  
"What is it, Levi?" The commander was the first one to ask, seeing the worrisome look on Levi's face. He leaned towards him, moving his chair with a loud creak, he laughed at that, feeling his head too light when he moved too quickly.

  
"Don't drink more," Levi said in a quiet voice, shifting his body closer towards Erwin. The deep sigh left his lips as he inhaled the strong scent. Truly, the commander could act sometimes worse than a child.

  
"I'm fine, Levi. It's just an innocent glass," He said back warmly and chuckled as the irritation grew on the captain's face and between his brows. He was so impatient yet so lovely, Erwin thought, with cheeks getting warmer and head dizzier.

He reached with his hand to Levi, to touch the cheek that looked really smooth but he moved away in time. The commander laughed more, shaking his head and the hand searched for something under the table. He found a leg, touched it and pressed fingers into the tensed knee. "Relax, Levi. You don't have to wake up tomorrow at five in the morning. You can just relax and have a glass too," He pressed fingers deeper and Levi took the knee away with a sour grimace.

  
"Fine,"

  
He just said and turned away, for a few minutes he couldn't hear the mess Hanji's doing.

  
Erwin smiled under his nose, shaking his head again on sides and then took a sip of red wine. 

 

 

"What are you doing four eyes?" Levi asked, already annoyed.

  
Hanji's hand was resting on Moblit's hip and the second one holding his hand firmly. They started to move around the empty room, or to be more precise Hanji was dancing and pulling Moblit's body with hers. Their giggles echoed and bounced from the walls, making up for the lack of music.

  
"Oh, please, don't step on me so much," Moblit whined and Hanji laughed at him clearly, her glasses twinkling.

  
"I'm sorry Moblit but you are too slow! Let's speed it up,"

  
She screamed again and pulled the man with her, their legs moving smoothly, bodies touching and Hanji sounded really happy.

  
After staring at them, Levi glanced back at the table. At his hands together around a cold cup of tea and then glanced curiously at Erwin. The natural smile was sitting on his lips and the blue eyes were shining as he followed every move of the pair, delighted and happy of the entertainment they gave him.

  
Levi felt like that person that no one asks for dance in the room full of people, but he doesn't wish for Erwin to do it. He knows Erwin can't dance, nor he can. And besides, it's an idiotic idea to dance without any music. Only Hanji could come up with something idiotic like this.

"Okay, let's change!"

  
Hanji screamed and her hands grabbed both of Erwins.

  
"Hanji, please no." He laughed helplessly at her pulling his hands. She was so strong and stubborn, above that, she had too much wine. "I beg you," He continued, already standing on his feet and hands were resting on Hanji's body.

  
"Stop babbling!" She once again was the one who lead the dance, both of them not the best at keeping balance.

  
Levi gave Moblit a face, a face he will have nightmares with for the next two weeks. But they ended up clutched together somehow, awkwardly, the same as the other pair.

  
"Captain, I didn't know you were this small," Moblit said officially, moving feet slowly as his whole dance with the captain was. Levi made up some slow song in his head to make it less dry and less awkward.

  
"You are on thin ice, Moblit," Levi warned him, keeping his face firm. Despite the sharpness of his voice, his moves were smooth and delicate, it left his dance partner in small shook. He moved really gracefully and it made them moved closer to each other, hand falling from captain's hip to his back.

"I'm sorry, please, excuse me," Moblit stuttered and gulped the thick saliva with a sound.

  
In response Levi rolled his eyes and made a small step backwards, Moblit following him right away instinctively and Levi was pleased. The rate of his angriness fell down, feeling calm inside.

  
"Oi, you two are doing so much better than us!" Hanji screamed from across the room. They got closer to each other and Levi found Erwin's stare quickly and easily, to check on him. He gave him a proud smile, clever stare and a sharp profile when he didn't stop moving with Hanji. "Erwin you are so stiff," She kept on complaining and tried to dominate the commander's posture but he was just too tall and too focused to do well. "Please relax and spin me,"

  
"Please, another change," Hanji said less enthusiastically some time later and now she got paired with Levi somehow.

  
He was sceptic from the beginning to dance with Hanji. She was too quick for him, too loud, too energetic and many more too.

  
"You fucking moron, don't step on me," He got away from Hanji's tight grip, his black boots covered in dusty soles and to have him back again closer Hanji had to apologise thousand times.

  
"Sorry, sorry, come closer Levi," She hung her long hands on Levi's neck and they danced in a circle having a small conversation about commander's stiff shoulders. Levi had a lot to say about them.

"Oh, commander, your posture is very good," Moblit hummed, his hands resting on the shoulder and Erwin seemed really proud after the compliment pushing his chest even higher. He was sure he moved graciously but after some more dancing Moblit understood what Hanji meant by stiff. His spine ached after a few minutes.

  
"Okay, give him back," Hanji bumped into Erwin harshly and wrapped her hands around Moblit, his face slowly becoming pink and she missed the only one normal person who actually could dance.

  
Levi was ready to go back to his chair and end this circus but the tall commander approached him cutting off his way. He grabbed Levi firmly and had to lean down. "Where do you think you are going?" He asked quietly and lightly, full of himself. He felt like the dancing thing was slowly becoming his another good side.

  
"As far as I can from you," Levi said but clutched his hands to Erwin's shoulders and to the sweater that was hanging from them. He looked down at how messily their legs were moving, it didn't resemble a dance not even a little.

  
"Hanji always makes up crazy things when we are together," Erwin hums still, he learned something with the squad leader so he tries it now. He owns the small hand of the captain's in his own and makes Levi do a small spin. He then faces him again and furrows his thin brows lightly.

  
"Yes, especially after a glass of that wine,"

Levi said light and he's still a little overwhelmed by that gracious spin and smooth back into commander's trustful hands. The legs may not move the best but for sure he won't Levi fall.

  
"We always have a good time. Don't you think?" Erwin asks some hums and moves later. Levi got closer to him and to see his face he had to move back a little.

  
He looked at his hands resting on Erwin's torso, seeing some of his fingers moving and rubbing warm fabric without realising it. He moved them higher, smoothly and quickly wrapping around the neck of commander that cleverly locked Levi in an embrace, resting his hands at the end of his back.

  
"I guess so." Levi starts after staring and listening to Erwin's small humming. "It's more of empty chairs now," He shrugged his shoulders simply.

  
Erwin nods his head but doesn't let the sadness or sorrow overtook his feelings now. "The atmosphere's the same, I saw you laughing at my joke,"

  
Levi rolled his eyes, hearing how pleased the commander was by that fact. "I couldn't help but to laugh at how bad it was," The corners of his mouth lift just by thinking about it and he shakes his head, black bangs bouncing.

  
Erwin watches him for a while, not speaking, making Levi nervous about that fact. He doesn't like when the usually talkative commander keeps his thoughts inside that big brain.

"Your hair is too long. Don't you think?"

  
Levi tried to look at his bangs but commander took some of the strands in between his fingers and rubbed them. "It might be dangerous during expeditions,"

  
"Alright. I will cut them shorter later,"

  
"Oi, Moblit. Look how cute they look together. They can't get away from each other," Hanji hummed on the whole hall and the both of them looked into her direction.

  
Hanji and Moblit already stopped dancing, some good minutes ago and it seemed that Levi and Erwin felt too much in it. They enjoyed it.

  
"Piss off. What was that idea even," Levi got of Erwin quickly and came back to the table. He sat in the same place and tried to hide the embarrassment he slightly felt.

  
Erwin had no problem with it. He sat after asking if anyone wants to dance again.

  
"You did well," Hanji said to him once again.

 

 

Some time later, as always in late night, people do get sentimental. Drinking new tea, Levi stared at the people accompanying him at the table and got sentimental. Looking back, he remembered a lot of people, being with him for long time, his family, his friends. And now, he has only them, the three of them.

  
Despite their positions, the important work all of them are obligated to do, they still can act like friends for each other. After all, they are people, not commander, not captain. They are normal people, with worries, dreams and needs.

  
"She looks so angelic when she's sleeping," Moblit mumbled, resting chin on his own hand. Hanji's long ponytail was tickling his nose and his fingers were really needy to touch them or caress her skin.

  
"Yeah, fucking angel," Levi said under his nose when the squad leader snored and the saliva dripped to the table.

  
"Captain Levi, please be more gentle with words especially towards Hanji captain,"

  
"I agree," Erwin added with a smile after not speaking for too long, he dozed off some far from here and Levi nor Moblit wanted to interrupt him.

 

"Then can she stop snoring like a pig?"

  
Moblit gave Levi a face and after that decided to wake her up. He shook a little her shoulders making her mumble something under the nose and sleepily moved closer to Moblit, snuggling to his chest. He got red quickly and began to shake her more, stuttering. "C-captain, p-please wake up,"

  
"You should take her from here. I can't no longer listen to it,"

  
"She seems pretty tired. It's best for her to rest in bed," Erwin nodded warmly.

  
"But she won't wake up,"

  
"Carry her then," Levi said simply watching how Moblit is struggling.

  
The squad leader barely stood on her legs, Moblit was holding her messily but strongly. "Commander, captain. Thank you so much for this evening. I will watch over Hanji captain now,"

  
Erwin smiled so warmly, Levi watched how he gets ready to say something really sentimental and warm straight from his heart. "I'm really glad we got this time together. You and Hanji deserved it the most. Moblit, please continue looking after her,"

Moblit smiled and a single tear poked his eye. "Commander, thank you so much. Please, enjoy the rest of the night, the both of you,"

  
He left but the smile on Erwin's face didn't. Levi still stared at him strangely, thinking what else can left that mouth after the last drops of alcohol in his veins.

  
"We have to cherish people around us. They may leave so soon."

  
Levi is only able to nod, he agrees and if he began to think too much about it he will feel down, so he tries to avoid it.

  
"It's a path we choose after all,"

  
Erwin smiled more, more softly. "Did you? Did you have any other choice to choose Levi?"

  
Levi thinks, more of how he should speak of it than his own answer. "I do." He continues simply. "I followed you and look where we are now. So much time has passed and I'm sitting with you that late at night, at the table having to listen to all that shit,"

  
"Every small decision, every move, every action in the past brought us here today,"

  
Levi stood up, knees hurting a little from sitting this long. "Okay, okay. You are getting too sentimental, Erwin."

  
"Indeed I am. Lately we haven't this much time to sit and think. I guess it's really late." He glanced at Levi standing, his hands pressing onto the wooden table. "Let's wrap it up, Levi,"

And they cleaned the table in a quiet atmosphere and to throw all the trashes they had to take a small walk outside the building.

  
It was freezing like that so they quickly came back inside the building, quiet and empty at this hour. Levi approached a huge window with a really good view on the barracks and the whole place. The moon was up and the sky was really light.

  
He knew Erwin was standing behind him, could hear his quiet breathing.

  
"I'm glad you followed that path, Levi. I'm glad you trusted me and followed me,"

  
Levi turns around slightly and looks up at commander looking also at the sky. Levi thinks about closeness. Moblit and Hanji were so close together. The hand fell heavily to his shoulder and Erwin moved it higher.

  
"What your thrust worth judgement is telling you now?" Levi just asked.

  
"That I made a good choice. Making you join the scouting legion and believing in your potential. You are special, Levi. Everyone in the scouts knew that since the first day," The hand brought Levi closer and Erwin looked into the stars. "I knew you would understand me like no one. And that you will stay by my side."

  
Erwin closed his eyes and brought Levi so close to him. He rested his cheek somewhere on Levi's forehead who stared up seeing commander's eyelashes and eyelids only.

  
He had nothing to say, trusting now in Erwin.

  
The hand still on Levis shoulder, after some quiet moments, rubbed it, telling him by that it's enough of that human thing, of the closeness. 

"Let's go back and rest,"

  
Commander decided.

 

 

"Is there even a sense in taking it off?" Levi asks himself and Erwin. There was still the gear wrapped around his body, he had to wear in morning training with younger soldiers, the last one this month.

  
He began to unbuckle the belts around his chest, then around shoulders and he let them down, they hanged behind his back still tightly buckled around his waist, thighs and feet. He looked around the dark room, wooden floor, at the window perfectly lit with the moon and then Erwin, in front of him in the comfortable armchair.

  
"As you think," He answered him simply, the vibrations in his voice telling that he finally relaxed, the armchair sank all the pain from his bones. The expression on his face is simply but his eyes, the eyes follow Levi very carefully, always liking to watch the small captain.

  
When Levi sees this gaze he opens more belts, they tingle, the loudest in the room and finally the full gear hit the floor with a loud hook. Levi kicks it somewhere under the window and Erwin's eyes sparkle again, like he has been woken up from a journey far in his mind.

  
One night when they are people, with needs, needs of closeness.

  
Levi sighed rubbing some places on his chest and stomach where the belts were to tight and the marks with bruises will probably appear. The commander wasn't wearing any gear today, the black boots were yet still on his legs, too lazy to take them off in the hall.

Levi kneeled down on the floor, it's comfortable like that when he reaches for commander's black boots and takes them off not in a rush. He moves them away carefully.

  
"Thank you, Levi," Erwin says warmly, taken aback.

  
Levi swallowed his saliva with a sour taste, placing fingers on the feet in front of him, giving them a small squeeze and he didn't feel like doing a massage for them today. His fingers traced then a fabric from jeans, from the ankle till the knee, he opened them and met ocean eyes.

  
Erwin leaned down a little, to the captain, giving him a hand so he could rise on his legs again and their hands left each other after some additionary touches and squeezes.

  
His shirt now loosened, crumbled from the belts was slowly losing buttons at its ends. Higher and higher and it opened, cold air hit Levi's bare chest mixed with commander's warm breath. Then a warm hand, touched him somewhere between his hip and back and brought him closer, between the open knees.

  
"I should take a bath," Levi said simply. It was probably a time for that, after a long day it's a need. He left the commander's space with nothing more to say.

  
Well. Living with the commander has many more privileges than living in barracks or rooms made for captains and smaller ranks. The one, Levi liked the most was his own private bathroom. It only appeared in commander's flats or higher ranks.

  
His white shirt hit the wooden floor, water quickly running was filling the tub with warm water, another privilege. 

"May I join you?"

  
Erwin suddenly asked and chuckled under nose when Levi jumped, startled. He stared at the empty space in front of him, thinking then sighing deeply. In fact, he wished for some space alone, but did he ever said no to the commander?

  
"If you have to," He said and lowered his white jeans that with ease fell down from his hips to his ankles. Having thought at the end of his head, that Erwin still stands there, stares, Levi took off his white underwear slowly and got inside the tub with warm water.

  
"How many times did we shared a tub now?" Erwin asked lightly and the question was rhetorical. The nights where Erwin would join Levi or where Levi would sneak into Erwin's bath were countless.

  
"Careful. Don't spill the water," Levi said watching as the commander took all the left space in the tub making the water move harshly.

  
Erwin then sighed and relaxed his tensed muscled that have been working for the whole day. The warm water caught him in a tight embrace, hands giving it back by resting on both sides of the tub and legs has been stretched, reaching Levi.

  
"Oii, you're not alone in here,"

  
He gasped but after a short while, he also relaxed, just lying in the warm water, enjoying a moment of silence and forgetting that the commander is with him.

  
Then he started to wash the sweaty body of his. He washed the hair that after a whole day lost their volume and felt dry. He washed himself in less than five minutes while the commander was still lying and dreaming about something Levi couldn't read.

  
He left the tub, water dripping to the small carpet Levi was standing on. The blue towel covered his chest and reached his ankles while the harsh wind hit his naked back and butt. Levi rushed for his fresh underwear and clothes.

Dry and smelling like soap Levi sighed twentieth time this day, kneeling in front of the tub. His hands landed on the commander's tensed shoulders and began to massage them slowly.

  
"How long do you plan to stay inside? It's too cold in the room." Levi's fingers moved on the skin, feeling all the stress in the muscles. He tried to make that gone.

  
"I don't remember having this much time just to bath," Erwin said, voice still somehow dreamy, far away from here and the small hands stopped after some tiring minutes.

  
Levi looked down, in the clear water seeing Erwin's legs, water moving and feeling commander breathing. His nose was pressed against the undercut of his hair and lips brushed against the warm ear. "Take your time then," He whispered and let Erwin go.

  
It's was the middle of the night but Levi didn't feel tired, he made himself a cup of tea, the one that helps him sleep after that. He sat down on the comfortable couch, wrapping a blanket around his body. He hears water falling down through the tubing straight to the sewers.

  
The doors open later and a tall man appears, in his blue pyjamas and wet hair, but well brushed and nicely done. He smiles softly at Levi and speaks, sounding more present and pleased. "Did you make me a cup too?"

  
Levi looks up, face covered by the mug and after a warm sip he speaks up. "Nope. I thought you will go straight to the bed,"

  
Erwin sat next to Levi, leaving wet traces on the wooden floor. With a sigh and old bones cracking he moved closer. "I will in a minute. Can I just get a small sip?"

  
Levi made a face but never refused to give him the cup. He watched the blonde taking a long delicate sip, enjoying the natural taste. "Really nice,"

He gave back the cup to the captain that he laid it on the table. Shifting his whole body to Erwin and both, warm hands from the tea placing now on commanders shoulders. "You took more than one sip," He said, close to the commander and they both stared, instead at each other's eyes, at lips.

  
Erwin leaned to steal a small kiss from Levi. It was a long, delicate kiss, almost like a kiss between couple before going to sleep or leaving for work.

  
"I really wish you could make me one," Erwin whispered to Levi's pink lips, making him blush of that closeness. "It would make me sleep so calmly. Always after your tea, I have no nightmares,"

  
Levi stared longly and sighed. "Fine, but don't drink mine,"

  
He went to the small kitchen section, making a delicious cup of green tea for the commander.

  
"Here," He handed him the hot cup and sit closer than before. His knees brushing against Erwin's thighs and Levi's whole body was directed towards him.

  
"Really delicious," Erwin commented some time later and when he put down the cup he caught a gray gaze, staring at him and being unsure.

  
"What is it Levi?"  
  
"It's nothing." Levi starts in a softer tone, it's sometimes tiring to use that harsh tone for the whole day. "I'm glad we still can drink tea in this room as we did before,"

  
Erwin smiled warmly. "It's our room after all. Nothing much has changed."  
"In the castle, I was sharing the room with those kids for so long. I forgot how it is with you,"

Erwin chuckled at Levi's seriousness, he leaned closer, hand resting on his knee naturally. "How it is?"

  
"Different." Levi shrugged his shoulders and take a calming sip of tea. "It almost feels like home. Different home, the one I wished for always,"

  
Erwin smiled warmly. "It's good to hear that, Levi," He kept nodding his head, repeating Levi's words inside his head and it made his heart feel warmer. "It's really good," He repeated loudly and somehow their lips have met once again, showing how weak Levi felt after telling out his emotions.

  
Open, with unsaid words. Pink tongues meeting halfway, one small and the second one bigger and thicker dominating the smaller one, pushing inside that needy mouth, making the captain moan right away. It broke with another deep kiss, exchange of saliva and something really erotic with the tongues.

  
With legs before clutched to his chest Levi now straightened his knees and throw them on Erwin, wrapping both hands around his neck and trusting in his strength he let him hold him to the bed they also shared, it was wide and there was never a problem to fit two adult men.

  
Levi's head hits the fluffy pillow, he missed that matress, that sheets and that bed and Erwin being just next to him. Yet it wasn't enough, he was wiggling and the sleep just didn't come. He moved closer to the commander, as he usually does and stares at the back, thanks to the moon he can watch muscles on his wide back.

  
"You can hug me, if you want," The commander spoke up later, maybe feeling how the eyes burned two holes in his back. But Levi didn't move, so Erwin turned around catching Levi's eyes right away. He smiled, a little bit tired and the bed creaked.

  
"I can't fall asleep," Levi said quietly after exchanging stares with the commander for good minutes. It's easier like this.

"Yeah, me too," He said back and moved even closer. He hit Levi by accident with his elbow when he tried to catch him in the embrace and their faces were now millimetres from each other. Breaths mixing together and it was the loudest thing now.

  
Levi didn't mind that. He moved his body slightly, legs touching together and the tip of his nose brushed against Erwin's nose bridge. "What are you doing," Levi whispered so softly and so close to the commander, no one would think he can sound so different.

  
"Nothing, nothing," Was all he has said but his hand was touching Levi's leg. Fingers rubbing the soft fabric of his pants, then grabbing onto his thigh and his fingers sunk deeper in the soft skin.

  
Levi looked at his lips then eyes and leaned to kiss commander third time this night, this one came the most natural and simply. He loved the closeness and warmth.

  
"Now you can't run away," Erwin whispered, shifting and hoovering over the captain, staring and then kissing away the words he wanted to say. Hands constantly touching skin, hair, neck, legs, like a maniac.

  
"I wasn't running away," Levi whispered so quiet and weakly but it was enough for Erwin to hear. With Levi's initiative, they kissed for another few minutes, softly and needy and Erwin chuckled at the end.

  
"You were, Levi. You are always running away when I'm trying to get close to you," Erwin adds and Levis hands touch his neck, he didn't agree but prefered to kiss once again instead of arguing.

  
With a really deep sigh sitting on his chest Levi pulled commander's top and with his help he took it off. The well built body was shown and even if he saw it in the bathroom earlier it was different now, to touch it and to stare in an erotic way.

Levis shirt left his shoulders too and Erwin took care of his body, how he always does, the body he really adored. He kissed the soft and sensitive neck, the one he was worry about earlier, sucked the pink nipples, it turned out way longer than he expected because it happened to be a day for the nipples to be really sensitive. With that sappy and kissy flow, he dived under Levi's shoulder, lifting it and kissing his freshly washed armpit.

  
Levi muffled another whimper with his fist and tugged the still wet hair. "I thought you were tired?"

  
"I am," He said shakily and every small wrinkle told he was tired.

  
"Then," Levi looked at their naked bodies and then at Erwin's clever but tired look. "Go to sleep, just,"

  
"Are you sure?" Erwin asked and kissed Levi again, trying to change his mind by pushing the tongue between the lips and making him gasp. "I see you are not sure," He added, licking the saliva from his lips.

  
"I am," Levi said harshly and somehow he landed on top of his commander, pressing him onto the fluffy mattress and pillows.

  
"Your body tells me something different," Erwin sighed and with his big hand, he massaged Levi's bulge. It was soft so he pressed more onto it and Levi melted, squeezing his thighs together. "Quite a reaction,"

  
"Ah, don't touch," Levi mumbled when the firm hand moved again on his length without any shame. Erwin lifted himself just to whisper into his red ear.

  
"How long have you been not touching yourself? Are you even doing it without me?" He asks quietly only for Levi's ear to hear. The small captain snuggles in the warm chest, inhaling the smell he knows very well. His heart beats like crazy when the commander pushed his hips upward and their groins meet together in delicious friction.

"I-i," Levi made a grimace to stop his weak moaning and he tried to find a strength to give a proper answer. "I didn't. I didn't need to,"

  
"Oh, I see," Erwin said neutrally. The man on top of him wiggled nervously and the warm hand caressed the back of Levi's warm neck, went down to his spine and rubbed it gently. "You always are so loyal to me. You waited these months just for a moment like this, am I right?" His nose rubs against Levi's ear and he gripped harshly on Levi's hip, pressing him hard on Erwin's clothed cock. "No one made your body shiver like this but me,"

  
"Ugh," Levi squeezed shut his eyes and moved to feel more friction. He was so hard now, so was the commander who just talked a lot instead of doing things. "Let's just," He started but too weakly, feeling his cock dripping in his underwear getting all the fabric wet.

  
He looked down, at his hips moving without his allowance. The bigger hand was massaging his erection and lips letting out short whines and moans that couldn't have been compared to anything.

  
"Am I right, Levi?" Erwin gasped, glueing his cheek to Levi's. "You only want to have sex with me?"

  
Levi maybe nodded but his whole body was shaking in weird directions.

  
"You are only mine, am I right?"

  
"Yes," Levi gasped, Erwins hands squeezing his ass and fingers smoothly went under his pants to rub some skin between his asscheeks. "Yes, Erwin-not there," His toes curled and the commander didn't listen.

  
"I knew it," He moved his head staring now at the weak grey eyes. The weakness only he sees. "I knew it so well. I know everything about you," He adds and the index finger rubbed Levi's hole, it went dry inside and Erwin loved being just there.

  
Levi wanted to hide, he hated being like this. "Ugh, please don't,"

"Right. You are right," The commander fell to the fluffy pillows and there's a mix of emotions on his sharp face. "Do as I say now, Levi. Let your pants down and turn around,"

  
"Closer,"

  
"That's good,"

  
Erwin sighed and kissed the wrinkled skin, kissed again and again with his nose buried in between asscheeks and lips starting to move on the skin, he quickly uses the tongue to press it on the hole and then taste it, lick it making the captain cry into the sheets.

  
He gulps, feeling his own cock pulsing so much he might just come by doing this. He looks lower, at how his hands grip the milky thighs and how each perfectly fits in his five fingers grip. He then dives his face in again, licking the tight hole with his thick tongue and uses a lot of pressure to push it inside.

  
"You taste so fucking good," The commander curses and it happens so rarely Levi might shake even more because of that. He squeezes his thighs making it difficult for Erwin to eat him out more so he gently slapped the thighs and opened them with force. "Just let me taste you more," He added, not sounding like him, hungry. He brought the small body with such an ease and dived his whole face in Levi's soft bottom licking the twitching hole.

  
He closed his eyes, pushing the tongue inside and moving it, fucking Levi just with his tongue. Quickly making a mess from him and from himself too. "Fuck," The commander gasped, taking a deep breath and having just once to squeeze his own cock. He gave it a harsh squeeze then with the weight on his shoulders he licked the wet skin between his asscheeks again, and again and again with loud noises that surely could compete with captain's whines.

  
"Ah," He gasps, saliva dripping but he quickly catches it with his fingers and spreads it on the already wet hole finger slipping in so smoothly and Levi loses it again. His tender body shakes in pleasure and he bites the white sheets not to come, not yet.

"I could be doing this forever," Erwin says after staring for a while at the rounded butt and playing with the hole just with his one finger. "Making you feel good. Tasting you," He adds and when Levi wiggles he adds a second finger and the hole is tight already. It closes around the fingers and he could do nothing but to push them harder.

  
"You talk so much today," Levi finally says and looks over his shoulder to the pleased commander. "Put that cock already in there,"

  
"Hm, fine," Erwin said and with Levi's back facing him, he entered him, struggling and hurting him for a good while.

  
The whole length was inside him and when the commander moved is too much. "Aaah," Levi let out thickly, hands grabbing onto the wooden parts of the bed when Erwin started to thrust in and pounded him harshly, making the whole bed creak. He knows well how Levi likes it, how he likes it after such a break.

  
He loved the warmth and tightness of Levi. The sex comes so rarely, Levi's hole is barely used.

  
He thrusts harder and faster making his own breath quicker and louder. Levi is loud tonight too. Usually, he keeps everything inside him or whines into pillows or Erwin, but today he moans loudly and thickly and smoothly like he can't keep it inside. Erwin guessed he was really needy.

  
"I wonder," Erwin starts and watches the muscled back, sees Levi's white knuckles squeezing the bed and ass jiggling. "If anyone could hear you now. You sound so good today," Erwin had to compliment it oud loud. He shifted, stood on his knees and took Levi from behind once more, pounding him faster and making his hands left the bed, falling to the floor.

"I would love to someone to hear you and know how good you are doing now, Levi. I want for others to know in which state you are now," He grabs Levi's heels, massages them and his moves are so smooth. Forward, backward, forward, backward, balls slapping the skin and cock hitting the prostate. "State where you can barely remember your name or do anything than just whine as you do now. Are you feeling good?" He leans, presses lips to ear and makes circles with his hips and full length inside. "Tell me, Levi. Is this how you like it? With me inside you?"

  
"Y-yes," Levi sighs and just a few more thrusts and he will come. He can barely see on his eyes. "Only with you," He adds and that's how easy it is to press Erwin's button. He grabbed the hips by both of their rounded sides and pounded him so harshly Levi lost energy in hands and fell down, the mattress sinking his whole burning body.

  
"That was very good," Commander hummed, some minutes later with his forehead sweaty and cock still hard, it rests on his flat stomach.

  
Levi has already came, he went quickly to the bathroom to clean himself and after gaining some strength he shyly got on top of the commander once again.

  
"Like this?" He asked and moved forward just to stick the cock in his ass and then sit down.

  
"That's perfect," Erwin said and laid comfortably on the pillows, his blue eyes resting on the captain, so pretty. The commander thinks. Despite that harsh facial features, harsh language, his whole body is so tender, so soft while touching it, he's scared he could ruin it too easily. Levi struggles but gets on his heels and tries many positions in which it would be comfortable to spend the rest of the night in.

 

 


End file.
